Thorny Rose and the Creepypastas
by LunaWolfAngel
Summary: What happens when a girl is just minding her own business, walking through the woods, and then Slender Man appears and she gets turned into a demon? Now she must go live with the Creepypastas, and even become one herself. Rated T for gore. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Thorn POV**

It was a Saturday afternoon in September, and there was a cold Fall breeze in the air.

I was dressed in a gray jacket, a red long-sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and some brown hiking boots. Slung over my shoulder was a dark red back-pack.

I was walking back to my boring house, that was in my boring neighborhood, in my boring town from my boring school.

Why was everything boring? Nothing _ever _interesting happens around here. _Ever._

To get to my house, you have to walk all the way around town, unless you take the woods. But no one is aloud to go in there because of the 'dangerous animals'. The town even voted to put up a fence around the edge that surrounded the town.

But of course, teens are rebellious so they cut a line from the top to the bottom of the fence, and then just tied it back together. This way, there cars can get through if you just take the ties off.

So what did I do? I decided to go through the forest of course!

I went to the 'doorway' in the fence, and untied the cheap string that was holding it together. I went through to the other side, and tied the fence back up.

As I walked through the forest, I got the feeling that someone was following me. I sped up my pace, remembering that if they decided to attack me, I all ways had a knife some where on me. Even at school, and if your caught with a weapon, your expelled.

Then, all of a sudden, there's someone in front of me. Or should I say _something_!

It was about 8 feet tall, dressed in a tuxedo, with no face, and black tentacles coming out of it's back.

"_Slender Man_," I whispered.

Okay, one thing you should know about me, I don't get scared that easily. Seriously. So, when faced with I creepy demon guy who will most likely kill you, I stood up straight, put my hands on my hips, and glared at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I stared at his blank face.

This took him by surprise. I mean, giant scary demon guy? Just about anyone beside me would start running like crazy, but slender man can teleport, so it's a die die situation.

He clearly didn't know what to do, so I just turned around and continued on my way home,

"I guess no then," I said as dried leaves crunched under my boots.

Suddenly, I heard a gentlemanly voice,

"Why aren't you scared of me?" It said.

I turned around and looked at Slender Man calmly,

"I just don't get scared that much."

Then, the demon slowly reached out one of his tentacles, and poked me. This made me scream.

Not because I was scared (this is like, the third time we've gone over this), I was screaming because of the pain.

My eyes itched like crazy, but I couldn't scratch them because my nails felt as though they were being ripped out, my spine was elongating, but my body wasn't, and I'm pretty sure my skull burst open, along with my back. Oh, and someone was pulling on my ears with some iron sticks.

I didn't know how much time I had been withering on the leafy ground in agony, but when I finally opened my eyes, I felt… _different_.

The colors were brighter, and I could see more clearly.

Slender Man was still there, kneeling by my side. I looked at him, confusion in my voice,

"Um… what just happened?"

He tilted his head toward me, and pulled a mirror out of his jacket. Why he has a mirror, I don't know.

He gave the object to me, and when I looked at my reflection… I gasped.

I was a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thorn POV**

My eyes had turned red, and the white part was now pitch black. A pair of ram horns had sprouted out of my head, and my ears were long and pointed so I looked sort of like and elf. I felt something swishing by my leg, and when I turned to see what it was, I figured out that I now have a black devil-tail. It also turns out that I have blood-red wings, and really sharp nails.

"Uh… what the hell just happened?"

Slenderman looked at me. I mean, I think he looked at me. Actually, he sort of just tilted his head in my direction. If you have no face would that count as looking?

"It appears that you're a demon."

I glared at him,

"No way! I thought I was a llama! Of course I know I'm a demon! But _how _am I one?"

Slender crossed his arms over his chest.

"_*Humph* _there's no need to be rude, I was just simply stating the fact. Anyways, the most likely reason why you're suddenly a demon is because you were born one, but for some reason your parents couldn't take care of you so they cast an illusion spell on you to make you look like a human, and the only way to break it would be if another supernatural creature touched you, and release the demon."

I looked at him in question,

"But, I've seen my birth certificate that clearly states that I am the daughter of Robert and Linda Smith!"

"Forged."

"I've seen pictures of my parents holding me just seconds after I was born!'

"Photo shop."

"I've talked to the doctors who were there when I was born!"

"Threatened to be killed or compelled."

Then I started to really think about it. I looked nothing like my 'parents'. They were both had curly blonde hair while mine was straight and more of a dark blackish-reddish-brown. My 'mom' had grey eyes while my 'dad' had blue, and mine were always a bright shad of hazel/amber. Not to mention we were polar opposites. Bob and Linda had always been bubbly and happy and loved to be around people, while I had a slight temper and preferred to be on my own.

I looked up at the tall creature,

"Y-your right. But, how do you know all this?"

He looked at me. I was positive he was really looking at me.

"Because, Thorn. I knew your parents."


End file.
